


deep in this sleeplessness

by rxcrcfllptrs



Series: a softer rk1760 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Depression, Description of Android Gore, M/M, Pacifist Route (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: "When you're near, the creatures inside me go still and quiet and watch you from behind my eyes." (1075)





	deep in this sleeplessness

Sometimes, some days, Sixty feels like the gnarled and crushed exoskeleton in the android graveyard all those days ago. Before he was dug up, refit, given a name and a job and some kind of purpose again. He can remember being grisly and incomplete, missing an arm and an eye and a chunk of his leg removed. He can remember the dejection and bitterness, welling up like an angry cut within his memories.

Those days, all he wants to do is run away. Run from what lot he was given and start over. Somehow. Maybe he could find himself in that android graveyard again, except someone will take the important parts this time and leave him for dead. _That might be nice_.

When he bothers to lift a finger to try and salvage what he can from the brokenness, he finds out such symptoms were akin to human depression. There is very little in writing of depression in androids, much less deviated ones. It takes 2.3 minutes to scour every available database for any information on the topic, and Sixty swallows all of it like an unwanted pill. He tries, he tries.

Sometimes, some days, he feels like he's standing at the edge of a yawning abyss. He can hear the crunch of ground giving way underfoot, dust and pebbles falling off and into the depths. Wonders what it must feel like to jump in headfirst. Behind him, always behind him, presence overwhelming but not coming any closer or further, is the real world. Of gnashing teeth and rumbling groans, demons in the form of monotony in doing paperwork, gruesome crime scenes and devastated family members, the parts of him that scream for release, to be sent back to the grave they were wrenched from.

Overwhelming, ever-moving, pulsing under his skin. Scream. Kick. Struggle. Survive. Die. Conflicting signals plunging him into darkness, a parody of light swimming behind his lids when he's in stasis.

* * *

Except, except.

The future is blinding to his eyes, coating everything in gold.

Some nights, when he wakes from stasis prematurely. It's one of the quirks of deviation he's learnt not to worry about, when fingers card through his hair like little fireflies that jostle the synthetic fibers. When the parody of light is instead the warm hues from a bedside lamp and someone beside him, reading from a datapad whose backlight is turned all the way down.

"You should go back to sleep," the sound is sweet, though it's the exact same as his own voice. He supposes it has to do with how they make him feel. Another experience brought on entirely by the deviation that came with his after-life. Sixty's eyelids flutter, warring between waking up a little more to catch the dying words in his throat, or.

He moves up a little, pressing his cheek on Connor's forearm, curling up instinctively. The effect of touch is immediate, the bleary feeling of waking and waking up to the dull roar of his demons ebbs away. Before his eyelids close and his ocular sensors turn back off, he sees and feels Connor bend his head a little lower, dipping and pressing his lips on Sixty's temple. "Back to stasis with you."

The whisper is feather-light, but it's enough. A wind that blows out the voices in his head, and all is still. For now. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> **RELOAD SAVE?**   
>  `▶ [RK900](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292886)`   
>  `▶ [RK800-51 + RK900](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297983)`


End file.
